


Toy Story

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He who dies with the most toys wins. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Story

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to fiddlings in celebration of Castleland's Birthday Week on LiveJournal. Written in 2010.

The second floor of the toy store had been closed after the body was found in the stuffed animal corral, amid a clowder of cats and a six-foot octopus. (Castle wanted the octopus.) The victim, Ken Brunner, had stayed late to restock jigsaw puzzles after yesterday’s sale. (Castle wanted the 3D Orient Express puzzle.) He’d been killed by a rapier from the pirate display. (Castle wanted the motion-activated parrot.) Surveillance footage showed that his killer was Ken’s girlfriend, the store’s doll expert, dressed in a Barbie costume. (At Castle’s hopeful look, Beckett tells Castle to get it in _his_ size.)


End file.
